An Internet Story
by WONDERamen
Summary: Naruto gets a mysterious package. Since then, the internet has been like heaven, and instant messaging has become a new obsession. [humor for totally]


-Sways to Nightwish- x3

...Hallo. So you were bored enough to click my fanfiction's linky, correct? ;3 Fwaha. Hmm...well, you're right, this is another one of those, 'OMfGz, 4 N4rU7ARded Srtory!!!111millionzero7' and I am uber proud that it is one of those stories. -coughrightcough- ...so anyhow. Enjoy the fanfiction and it's future chapters. All of which I thought up last night, while having a wild dream of Ichigo (from Tite Kubo's, _Bleach_) in a dress, strutting down the catwalk...yeah, I have the...most interesting dreams.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. (or any anime refrenced in this fanfic)

Disclaimer no.2; Think, 'alternate universe high school comedy drama Naruto and co.', alrighty? x3

Disclaimer no.3; I like eggs.

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_15 years, October 10th_

_Year 1, High school_

_Status: Complete IM nerd._

The blond silently walked to his room, his shoes squeaking on the tiled apartment hallway. It drove him crazy how his shoes did that every time he took a step, but he didn't have the money to just waltz into the shoe store. Speaking of money...

"Gama-kuuun, I'm home!!!" he cried joyfully, skipping to the cryptic looking door that led to his room. He could hear the frog croaking distantly, "NAR-U-TO! NAR-U-TO!" It was a crazy thing, really. No one believed him, but he actually taught his pet frog how to say his name. "Say my name again, Gama-kuuun!" he giggled, grabbing his keys.

"Eh! Are you, uh...Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Nee?"

Naruto shifted his eyes from the door. That voice sounded quite familiar... "Oi! Mr. Mailman! Nice to see you again!" he exclaimed, extending his hand out for a shake. The man politely refused, replying that he was in a rush. "Here you go, Uzumaki-kun. Just came in today." he said, pulling a box out of his messenger bag. "It's quite heavy, so be careful. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Ehr, right. Bye..."

Naruto's eyes traveled the box. Yes, it was quite heavy, as the messenger said. But the strangest part, there was no return address. All that there was was a note, proclaiming that the package was only but an inheritance. "Ouh, I wonder if it's money...oh yeah! It probably is...alot of money...fuuhuu."

He ran excitedly into his room, carefully propping the box on his bed. He popped in a Home Made Kazoku CD into his stereo, while dressing into his PJ's. "Ouh, I wonder what it is! Gama-kun, your thoughts on this mysterious box?"

"NAR-U-TO!"

"No, no! But that would be cool. Ah, a plush version of myself! Girls all over the world would have them! Ahaha...enough daydreaming, let's open it."

He grabbed the box, tearing it open, resembling a child on Christmas opening their first present. "Now now, Gamaaa, what is...this? NEE?!?"

This was even better than money. Even better than a self-plushie. "A...A...A COMPUTEEER! Alright!" Naruto cried, holding up the computer. (Que cheesy music and a colorful background)

"This...is the best day ever. I actually got a D+ in Math, and now...my own computer? Oh yeah...no more walking to the library anymore. Keke...I wonder if this has the internet...?"

"Ohhh, I was right! This does have internet access...and MSN LIVE MESSENGER?!? Yeeesss."

"NAR-U-TO!"

"GAAAMAAA!"

---

_Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! _**has been added to the conversation.**

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: Who the hell invited Naruto? Naruto?!? You have the internet?!"

Uchiha Sasuke says: ...

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: SASUUkE-kUuUNNN!!!1

Uchiha Sasuke says: ...use caps lock correctly.

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: SASSSUuuKe!!!111 -huggles-

Uchiha Sasuke says: ...

_Uchiha Sasuke _**has left the conversation.**

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: NOOO!!! -tearcrytear-

Saiii says: -farts-

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: Ewwww. oO

Saiii says: Oh, I'm sorry, darling. -pulls out air freshener-

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: Duuude. That was sick. And...hello there, my lovely Saku-chaaan.

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: -pounds Naruto- How sweet of you. Ugh...disgusting.

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: You know you luuufff me. x333 MARRY ME, SAKUUU-CHAAAN!

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: ... -.-;

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: -marries Sakura-

Saiii says: I smell divorce.

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: ...you sure that wasn't your fart?

Saiii says: Nonsense. I just sprayed the chatbox. The smell..._Strawberry in a Field of Lilacs_. With a tint of rose, mind you.

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: Right.

_15 minutes of complete silence_

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: GLKGJSALJFAKH

Saiii says: ...LKJKJL?

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: Gama says hello.

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: HELLO.

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: HELLO.

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: HELLO.

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: HELLO.

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: Freaking computer.

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: Gama. That frog you always talk about at school? The one that says your name?

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: Yes.

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: ...-sigh-

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: Dear wifeh, do not sigh! I will teach him to say your name, too.

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: I'm not your wife. And...no thanks. oO

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: ...DO YOU NOT REMEMBER OUR VOWS?!? T.T

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: OUR BEAUTIFUL CEREMONY ON THE BEACH?!?

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: THE HONEYMOON?!?

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: OUR FIVE CHILDREN?!? T.T

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: EACH NAMED AFTER YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS FROM FRUITS BASKET?!?

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: KISA, TOHRU, AYAME, HATORI, AND KURENO?!?

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: Is it...Alzheimer? NOOO! SAKU-CHAAAN! TTT.TTT

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: -grabs a notebook- I...met...Sakura...in...the...girls...bathroom...by...accident...

;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! says: ...

_;Sakura; Utada Hikaru RULES! _**has left the conversation.**

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: Sakura. T.T

_Saiii _**has left the conversation.**

Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! says: ...I like...APPLESAUCE.

_Naruto :: I said RAMEN WITH CHICKEN! _**has left the conversation.**

Shikamaru says: ...dunce. duncette. and fool. --;

Choji ;; I like foood, give me foood says: Are they gone?

Shikamaru says: Yes.

Choji ;; I like foood, give me foood says: Oh.

Shikamaru says: ...I'm out.

_Shikamaru _**has left the conversation.**

Choji ;; I like foood, give me foood says: Yaaawwwnnn.

_Choji ;; I like foood, give me foood _**has left the conversation.**

* * *

Please R&R. Be kind. Flames will be put out. x3 


End file.
